Just T ( Perfect Situation )
by Absolute Dwarf
Summary: Cahaya akan selalu berdampingan dengan kegelapan, itu...pasti


Title : Just T. ( Perfect Situation )

Author : NB

sebelumnya thank u buat yang reviews di ff aba saya sebelumnya dan mengclick fav dll, saya sangat menghargainya. Mohon maaf karena saya yang sangat terlambat kembali (walaupun tak ada yang menanti sebenarnya ), saya kembali dengan ff genre berbeda memasukkan romantic life dll yang bkn saya banget.

sorry for typos, this story without editing

yaoi, BL, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Kim Heechul & others

======= Just T. ( Perfect Situation ) =========

Seorang pria menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi paling ujung di sebuah cafe yang temaram, langit yang menggelap, hujan yang semakin deras dengan petir menyambar tak menyurutkan jari ramping yang menari diatas laptop di hadapannya, sesekali terlihat merubah posisi dan merunduk lalu memasang wajah super serius dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri nya. Mata nya fokus tak menghiraukan tatapan pengunjung lain yang menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri atau memesan beberapa makanan berat yang menurutnya gila, hei dia tak salah bukan? Jam di monitor nya menunjukkan tepat tengah malam, orang bodoh mana yang memakan dengan lahap seloyang pizza, sepiring sphagetti dan ditemani coklat hangat, kecuali...

"Taemin tak kusangka kita bertemu disini" shiiit Taemin rasa harapan terakhirnya jika detik berikutnya dia mati adalah jangan menampakkan wajah dengan rahang tegas dan senyum manly itu di hadapannya.

Muak dan ingin melempar dengan benda keras apapun yang mungkin bisa memnbuat pria itu pingsan atau koma saja sekalian.

"Pergi Choi sekarang juga" Taemin mendengus setelahnya tidak percaya akan apa yang dia ucapkan, dingin, menusuk dan tanpa rasa hormat sama sekali.

"Bisakah kita kembali baik seperti dulu?"

"Lupakan dan habiskan pizza mu sekarang!" dengan kalimat final itu Choi Minho pria bertubuh tegap dan dada bidang nya segera beranjak pergi dan duduk tepat dimeja yang berisi pizza, sphagetti dan segelas coklat hangat.

Tanpa menoleh sudut matanya menangkap raut sedih di wajah pria penggemar bola itu, meskipun ia tau ia pernah melukai nya, sering mengacuhkannya, sering membuat nya sakit hati, pernah menghancurkan wajah aristokrat nya bahkan melukai harga diri Lee Taemin, dia sama sekali tak perduli.

Oh tidak, singkatnya adalah Taemin memaksa kerja otaknya berlawanan dengan hati nya.

"Sial jika Choi disitu terus menerus aku bisa gila, mau jadi apa novel horor ku ini?"

"YA Choi Minho bisa segera pergi dari sini? Aku tak mau novel horor ku memiliki ending hantu pembunuh jatuh cinta pada korban terakhirnya namun karena beda dunia mereka berpisah dengan tangisan menyedihkan" Taemin mengusahakan seluruh nafas nya untuk berucap sepanjang itu, katakan dia bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan nama keluarga Lee demi bersuara keras yang berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung cafe yang masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tatapan 'dasar orang aneh'.

Choi Minho di hanya memuncratkan coklat hangat nya dan melotot dengan tidak elit.

"Hah...baiklah aku yang pergi" melihat tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresi konyol pria didepannya, putus asa hanya itu yang mampu mendiskripsikan pikirannya.

"tidak Taeminnie aku saja yang pergi" bukannya menuju pintu keluar Minho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke meja taemin dan memberi susu dingin setelah sebelumnya mengambil dari salah satu pelayan disana.

"Aku pesankan, pasti kau lupa mengisi perut, bye Taeminnie"

Taemin benar-benar kehilangan fokus nya saat ini mata nya nyalang menatap gelas tinggi dihadapannya, dia benci ketika Choi ingat dia menyukai susu dingin di udara dingin, dia benci ketika Choi ingat dia akan selalu lupa segalannya jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan laptopnya, dia benci ketika Choi begitu perduli, dan dia sangat benci ketika jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat ketika sudu mata nya melihat punggung lebar itu berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

\- Change -

Tepat pukul 6 pagi Taemin keluar dari Cafe yang berjarak sekitar 1 km dari apartment nya, merenggangkan sedikit otot leher dan bahu yang terasa lelah setelah semalaman duduk dan mengerjakan deadline novel nya, mata nya memicing tajam saat melihat empat orang pria bertubuh kekar dengan setelan jas rapih dan seorang pria dengan gaya flamboyan berjalan ditengah mereka.

"Taemin berhenti keluar malam-malam!"

"Berhenti memerintah ahjumma" datar dan tajam namun mengingat dia orang terhormat maka dia tak mengambil resiko untuk tak memandang sang lawan bicara.  
"Aku perduli baby jadi menurutlah sesekali"

"Baik akan kupikirkan nanti, terimakasih"

"Baiklah aku muak basa-basi, nanti malam pukul tujuh datanglah ke mansion, ayah mu merindukanmu" dengan senyum tegas nya Kim Heechul pria berparas cantik dengan rambut sebahu dan jas casual yang melekat pas ditubuhnya bersidekap.

"Penting atau tidak?"

"Kurasa ya...mungkin membicarakan jodohmu atau warisan, atau...jika kau waras kau akan berpikir bahwa dia merindukan seluruh anak nya untuk makan malam bersama disatu meja bersama istri dan simpanannya, terutama salah satu anaknya yang bersikeras hidup mandiri dan keluar dari mansion mewah nya dan tak pernah kembali sejak usia tujuh belas"

"OK"

"Ok, bisa aku memelukmu?" Taemin hanya diam ketika tubuhnya merasakan hangat pria itu mendekap erat tanpa ijin, rasanya seperti udara dingin sama sekali belum menyentuh tubuhnya, punggung lelahnya sama sekali tak terasa, detik itu juga dia menyadari bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai dan merindukan orang yang dia anggap umma nya.

Detik berikutnya Taemin menyerah dan ingin membalas pelukan hangat itu namun tangan lembut itu hanya mampu berhenti di udara, mata nya memejam dan nafas nya serasa terhenti seketika. Sesegera mungkin Heechul melepaskan pelukan hangat itu dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Taemin berjalan sempoyongan, mata nya memandang kosong jalanan di depannya, dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam bukankah dia sama sekali tak meminta takdir ini, dia sama sekali tak ingin berada digenggaman penguasa, dia sama sekali tak ingin harta berlimpah, tak ingin dirinya dilahirkan dengan tanggung jawab yang sudah harus dia pikul sejak umma nya Heechul mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memiliki Taemin dan kakaknya Jinki, sejak ia dan kakaknya menghirup udara yang sama dengan manusia di dunia ini.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di pikiran pria kurus itu, bisikan mendesis penuh kebencian terdengar suram ditelinganya saat itu, saat umma nya memeluk nya erat dan memberi beban baru baginya di saat yang bersamaan.

' _Taemin Appa mu tahu mengenai Kim kecil terlebih Choi itu, aku tak ingin kau terluka baby, datanglah nanti malam arra'_

Taemin menyadari bahwa yang umma nya bicarakan bukan luka fisik semacam sayatan pedang di dadanya atau sejenisnya, melainkan lebih kepada luka hati yang kira-kira butuh setahun atau lebih untuk menyembuhkannya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah dia tersadar dari lamunannya sejak kaki nya menginjakkan lantai marmer lobi apartment mewah tempatnya tinggal dan getaran disaku celananya.

Sebuah pesan yang sama sekali tak Taemin inginkan.

From : K.J kamjong

Good Morning T. jangan bilang kau bermalam di cafe lagi, malam tadi aku ke tempat mu dan hanya mesin penjawab bodoh yang menyapa, jadi pergi tidur sekarang maniiiis.

From : Umma Key

Baby jika dua pria bodoh itu masih mengganggu mu biar kuurus mereka, tangan ku rasa nya gatal untuk meracuni mereka sekarang, sudah lama aku tak menyingkirkan fans gila mu diluar sana...

To : Umma Key

Tidak hyung, tidak sekarang, tapi jika kau tertarik buat mereka menjauh sekitar seminggu dari sekarang.

From : Umma Key

Baiklah, Appa mu berulah lagi eoh? Biar bodyguard ku saja yang urus mereka, jaga kesehatan baby... :*

Taemin menyadari dia benar-benar munafik membenci tapi tak ingin menjauh. Saat itu juga muncul sesosok bergaun putih selutut dengan rambut panjang dan wajah pucat tepat di depan lift dengan tangan terjulur menembus dinding letak tombol lift berada, dan eoh...lupakan saja untuk tidur nyenyak untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

======= END =======

jika ingin bash saya atau sekedar mengobrol silahkan ke fb : aya shinjuichi, welcome dg apapun kritikan yang membangun. dan jangan heran jika saya seperti AB.


End file.
